


Painting

by TanyaReed



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Consulate is getting a good painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting

**Author's Note:**

> This story was too shippy to label it gen and too gen to label it shippy, so I labeled it both. :) This is just a little snippet that came into my mind when I was painting my house last fall.
> 
> \--

When Ray entered the Consulate, he had a strange feeling he had accidentally wandered into the wrong place. The reason for this, he understood a second later, was the lighthearted, pretty voice that had filled the foyer. He stopped to listen to the blithely singing, very feminine voice, and his face broke into a smile as he realized that the song was coming from the Ice Queen's office.

Passing Turnbull's desk, he went over to her open door. He was even more surprised as he leaned against the door frame and got a good look inside.

It was the Ice Queen herself who was singing so happily. She was dressed more casually than he'd ever seen her, in faded jeans and an old brown RCMP t-shirt that was tucked in at the waist. A small kerchief covered her hair, and her feet were bare.

Everything in the room was covered by big, white sheets, including the rug, and there were painting supplies scattered everywhere. The Inspector had a roller in her hand, and she was attacking one of her walls with more gusto than talent. Her strokes seemed to be timed to her singing, and every swipe seemed to make her more joyful. Ray thought she was much better at singing than at painting.

Amused, he entered the room and asked, “Do you need some help?”

She let out a little squeak and dropped her roller. Paint spattered as it hit the tray she had been dipping it in. When the Ice Queen whirled to face him, her eyes were wide with surprise.

“Ray,” she gasped when she saw him, “you startled me.”

As if her squeak and the use of his first name hadn't clued him in. Still, domesticity was rather cute on her, especially when he was used to a much harder and colder looking Inspector.

“Sorry about that. Where is everybody?”

“Turnbull's painting upstairs and Fraser's gone for supplies.” She frowned. “Fraser didn't tell you he'd go with you today, did he?”

“Nah. I just came to see if he wanted some lunch.”

“He should be back soon.”

Paint was spackled over her clothes and...He grinned at her.

“What is so funny, Detective? Haven't you seen a woman paint before?”

“You have paint on your nose,” he said, tapping it with his finger.

“I do?” She reached up and rubbed in entirely the wrong spot.

Ray's grin turned to a chuckle. “Here, let me.”

He reached over and plucked a clean rag from her desk. Gently, he rubbed it over her nose. Some of the paint smeared a little until it was unnoticeable, but most of it came off on the cloth. Without even thinking, he finished and kissed the tip of her nose.

“There, all better.”

The shock of what he'd done hit him suddenly, and he pulled away to look in her face, wondering if she'd punch him.

She looked more stunned than angry. Her mouth was open slightly, and there was a pink tinge to her normally pale cheeks.

“Did you just kiss me?”

“I'd never do that, Inspector,” he said innocently.

She searched his face, and Ray was very careful to keep it blank.

“I didn't think so,” she said after a moment, turning away and gesturing to her covered desk. “If you were serious about helping, there's an extra roller and tray over there.”


End file.
